Kol's Angel
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Kol never got the chance at being brought back when Bonnie trapped him in that boiler room, but being on the other side watching everyone live he gets his chance when a beautiful women comes telling him she's an Angel and God's commanded he be brought back in her care...how will his siblings react to his resurrection and could he possibly fall in love and her return the feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover store of three different shows, The Originals + Vampire Diaries + Supernatural she is an angel of the lord inside a vessel and is the twin sister of Castiel her name will be Aria character based on 'Briana Evigan'**

**This is only my second story please be kind I'm only 14…Please check out my Aunt's stories they have great hits "My Love" Her Squeal "Undead" and finally "Murder For A Sister" enjoy I hope you like**

**dollface. 24xo**

_**KPVO**_

Being dead on the other side was no fun for sure, I could only watch as the living past threw me & live their lives my siblings grieved hardly for my death I knew I was always the outsider in the family more so than Niklaus, but it was still painful I was stuck here seeing past supernatural victims I've killed, my brother Finn even my parents once but never could I see my little brother Hendrik as he never came to the 'Other Side' for it was only for supernatural beings

After that bloodily witch Bonnie trapped me in the boiler room while she closed the veil and almost had my chance at killing that doppelgänger wench Elena then it was gone before I could blink now I had to stand here laughing at the fact my older brother impregnated a werewolf so witches say…I don't believe it

He along with Rebekah and Elijah were back in New Orleans I sadly never had pleasure of enjoying it with them building a home together they made as I was in a box, I soon heard from my supernatural hearing sounds of flaps of wings and wind? Turning around I saw a women around my age with long dark hair in waves and the silverly-blue eyes tall at 5'9 with fanatic body in my option I was a man it couldn't help but looking

"Kol Mikaelson" She stepped forward I smirked putting on my cheeky appeal

"That's me darling, what do I owe the pleasure of a beautiful women"She made no move showed no emontion what so ever her face was stone it upset me

"My name is Aria, I'm a Angel of the Lord" I stared at her for few minutes before bursting out laughing this women couldn't be serious, but her face showed she was dead serious then a flash of lighting showed a shadow outlined in huge wings I blinked rapidly not believing what I was seeing

"I must be losing my mind" I mumbled rubbing my eyes hearing her voice bring me out of daydream

"No you're not, I'm here to return you to earth" I raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"God has commanded it..you're my new charge you'll be in my care" Before I could ask anymore questions she grabbed ahold of my shoulder and I was surrounded in blackness

**Kol will be returned to his siblings next chapter hope you liked it….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**KPVO**_

I woke with a gasp opening my eyes looking my surroundings of darkness it took me a minutes to register I was in my old coffin pushing the lid off without a problem but the feeling of weakness, I needed blood getting out I looked down my clothes we're burnt and torn with the remains when I died I was back in my original body I was alive

I followed my scenes to smell of blood from upstairs I sped up straight to the source the kitchen fridge opening it pulling out few bags of body drinking them down not caring about the mess I made, I was starving that's what happens when you're dead for few months

I soon heard the sound of a door opening and three presences I must of bumped something came I heard a smash and sounds of three people speeding to the sounds of the broken glass on the floor having my back turned I heard three gasps I turned seeing my older brothers and younger sister, I smirked finishing my last blood bag

"Kol" Rebekah whispered I smirked

"Who did you expect the easter bunny sister dear"It took a minute before I felt her body against mine she was hugging me for first time in centuries I was tense and shocked but returned the hug, she pulled back touching my face

"Are you real" She whispered I chuckled

"For as I know, I mean look at me" Stepping back looking at my burnt clothes and Im sure messed up hair and face "I woke up in my original body in my coffin" Klaus and Elijah slowly walked further in the kitchen "Brothers" I greeted cheerfully

"But how?" Elijah question confused, Kol thought back his time on the 'other side' remembering watching then the beautiful women said he was meant to be alive she…was an angel? He looked at his family

"You're never gonna believe me" Looking kinda embarrassed. Klaus rolled his eyes waving his hand

"Just tell us" I sighed

"An angel of the lord" He mumbled not meeting there eyes when he heard silence he looked at them there eyes wide then they burst out laughing he rolled his eyes

"It's true! She said god commanded I return and I was her charge and she showed me her wings" He yelled they finally stopped laughing seeing I was serious when Rebekah grabbed my torn shirt

"Kol what is on you're shoulders" I was confused talking off the burned shirt throwing it to the ground I looked at my bare shoulder which lead burned hand marks that weren't healing the size of female hands, Rebekah placed her own on top and I hissed in pain

"Sorry" She whispered, Elijah and Klaus started inspecting my shoulder surprised and confused

"Maybe we can ask Sophie if she knows something" Elijah pondered well the others nodded

XXXXX

Two hours later I was freshly showered and changed in some new clothing we walked into the cemetery having witch Sophie-Ann invite us in to her so called secret ground leading us to a tomb

"Let's she the marks" She demanded rolling my eyes I rolled my sleeve up showing her she touched in muttering some words then pulled back confused

"I don't understand, no magic bought you back or any kinda supernatural"

"Then how is he alive" Klaus demanded I rolled my eyes, the witch sighed thinking from looks

"Maybe we can contact who or whatever brought you back" I sighed

"She said she was an Angel of the Lord" She rolled her eyes walking away muttering a _Yeah sure _we followed her to the back of the tomb where there was a table and candles

"Now sit and hold hands I'm going to contact this so called Angel or whatever, I need to touch you're arm though" I sat beside her left and Elijah on her right with Klaus beside him then Rebekah grabbing each others hands she started mumbling words in latin again the lights flickered and candles flames grew higher

"No show yourself" She yelled

"What happening" Elijah questioned she shook her head

"She's demanding I turn back, won't show me herself" The lights busted and candles grew to un possible height, We started hearing a annoying loud painful screamed voice wanting to cover our ears

"No I demand you show yourself" She screamed tightening her grip then a burst of light came from her eyes we all turned our heads from the light as she screamed being slammed to the ground when the lights dimmed we looked confused hearing sobbing we looked to the ground horrified the witches eyes were gone burned from the sockets

"I can't see" She whispered looking around Elijah bit his wrist placing it to the witches move the burns heeled enough to see the women was blind for good

XXXXX

After leaving the witch we arrived back at the Victorian house my family was staying at grabbing a drink we sat by the fire pounding what we witness tonight

"What could do that" Rebekah questioned aloud I shook my head knowing the answer but wouldn't say again

"Did see give you a name?" I thought back thinking is she did, I believe she did _Aria? _Yes that was her name I smiled

"Yes Aria" I called aloud I heard the same familiar sound of wings flapping and gust of wind and voice behind us

"Yes Kol" We all rose from out seats turning to the beautiful women I remember her long brown hair hung loose in waves, wearing tightest grey jeans hugged her body in all right places paired with a white v-neck t-shirt and red leather jacket in black heeled boots I was a man I was not blind she was dead sexy, I turned to my siblings shocked face pointing my finger

"I told you she was real!" I exclaimed

"What did you do to that women" Elijah always the moral one asked, Aria made no facial remorse her face was stone cold

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, It can be…overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice…But you already knew that"

"That was you talking? The painful screamed voice" Klaus snarled she nodded "Next time, lower the volume love" She nodded again

"That was my mistake, Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them but I was wrong" I took second to click before I answered

"That's not you're true self is it?" Pointing to herself she looked down at the body shaking her head

"This? This is….a vessel we call them"

"You're possessing some poor women?" Elijah once again always the moral one

"I did not just take her body, she prayed for this"

"What are you" Rebekah questioned again, Aria frowned

"I've told you, you're brother as told you I'm a Angel" She did the flashing lighting thing again and showed the outlined shadow of her huge wings I chucked again seeing my siblings jaws drop

"Once again I told you so" Gulping back my drink sighing in content

"Why did you save Kol?"

"Because God commanded it, Because we have work for him…I must go if you need me call I can only answer the calls to a Mikaelson" She was about to leave when Klaus yelled

"What about me?" She frowned

"Oh yes, you're mother's affair it still dose make you a Mikaelson" Then she was gone with sound of wings flapping

**I stole some lines from "Supernatural" When Castiel was introduced but if she's going to be his twin she needs to act just like him in wording and all hope you enjoy new chapter in while...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to make a note the story will followed some things from each show but changed differently and different story line hopefully you all enjoy if I have any spelling mistakes please let me know I will fix it at once, If becomes too big issue I'll start having my Aunt spell check my stories before I post **

**dollface. 24xo**

_**RPVO**_

It's been week in half since Kol was brought back from the dead by the angel Aria, I been doing all research on angels I could since then. Kol has returned to his old self but is living with us well helping Klaus with his fight against Marcel and the witches

Haley has become a non-stop bother Kol went so far almost snap her neck from her trying to get him to become her personal slave and Elijah puts up with it waiting on her hand in foot if I didn't know any better I'd say he was the one who wished to father a child over Nik.

I wish I could become a mother, grow old have children if only I could go back and change it all maybe save Hendrik from his fait all of us, I didn't know I was crying until I felt the tears wiping them away I read last sentence on that page about angels that stuck out

_Teleportation-Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly without occupying the space in between also being able to summon or send other beings with the gift of time _

Time travel? Being able to summon anyone? An idea struck me I know it be wrong but it was worth a try walking down the stairs into the living room where everyone seemed to be I threw the information into Nik's lap he raised an eyebrow but read it over once finished he sighed

"Bekah I know what you're thinking…& you can't change the past or summon him..." I glared not listening to him I started shouting

"ARIA! ARIA I pray to thee" I heard the sounds of wings flap and wind around us turing around she was there behind Elijah who jumped surprise

"Yes, Rebekah" I sighed grabbing information from my brother's lap giving it to her she read it over quickly before smirking

"You've been doing you're homework expect they got some things wrong" I raised an eyebrow

"Like…"

"Well for one, we are immortal yes and cannot be harmed by earthly weapons, expect this hole silver hurting us article is just a horrible lie. And no we do not eat, drink or need oxygen or sleep and we never tire like it says here"I was surprised

"You don't sleep?" She shook her head

"No I don't I usually watch over my charge at that time" I looked at Kol who looked down little embarrassed

"But you can travel threw time past and future" She nodded

"I can" Before I could open my mouth that were-bitch did

"Do you know what my baby is" She smiled we all rolled our eyes besides Elijah who looked interested, Aria walked towards Haley motioning to stand which she did she placed her hand on her stomach closing her eyes before pulling back

"It's a girl" She replied emotionless, Haley smiled looking at Klaus

"We're having a daughter" Aria frowned looking confused

"That's not a Mikaelson child" We all stopped looking at her wide eyed even Elijah, Haley looked furious and little worried

"What did you say" Klaus said standing up with hope in his eyes

"I can scene Mikaelson's, that child has no type of you're blood or families in it" We all turned to Haley who backed up little worried my jaw dropped she tricked us? or was it the witches?

"That's not true she's lying" Haley screamed, Aria frowned

"I do not lie, if you were to call me I would not hear, if that baby was Mikaelson blood I would come very sorry that is the word you use to apologize correct?" She looked at Kol who nodded then she cocked her head to the side

"I must go my brother is calling" Then the sound of wings she was gone

"Let's pay visit to the witches" Klaus snarled grabbing Haley's arm dragging her as she begged Elijah who shook his head disappointed

_**APVO**_

I arrived in a motel room in Backwater Bridge the famous Winchester brothers in front of me with confused look then my twin next to me

"Aria" I nodded

"Castiel" I turned to the brothers nodding in hello

"Um..Cas who's she?" The one I believe Sam asked he was Lucifers vessel from what I heard in heaven

"This is my twin sister Aria, when God created Angels he made us the same we're the only twins in all of heaven" Castiel explained

"Oh great another Castiel just what we need" Dean the sarcastic one said I sighed looking my brother

"He's not being friendly I see…Mine isn't much better either all he dose really is try and flirt? I believe they call it with me and try grab my sweet ass as he calls it?" Raising a eyebrow when I heard Winchesters laugh and Castiel frown

"Why would he want to grab you butt?" I sighed

"No idea, anyways he's calling me what did you need"

"I don't have enough strength to send both of them to the past I needed to know if you could do it for me" I nodded after telling me where to send them I pushed my two fingers to there foreheads and they we're gone, I turned to my brother

"Why did you not have the strength to send them 1978?" He sighed

"Anna gone back to kill their parents so there never born unable to do there destiny" I nodded I tired to avoid heaven like if it we're hell, since God had left Joshua was the only angel who spoke directly to him and gave me the orders to bring back Kol Mikaelson, I heard more calls for me I sighed looking at my twin

"I must go the Mikaelson's keep praying for me, I will return Sam & Dean in 24 hours" He nodded as I flew away

_**KLPVO**_

Kol been calling for the bloodily angel for the last hour and still nothing after the witches did conform after doing there witchy hoodoo that Haley's baby was not mine! Which was a relief I packed her bags and sent her on her way to find Tyler who the child could only belong too

I worried how Caroline was going to react but I'd be here open arms when she comes running which I hoped would happen she won't take well to his betrayal, after I told the witches they we're working for me now and surprise, surprise I got call from dear older Salvatore brother telling me Silas was up and causing trouble we decided to go back to Mystic Falls for a while figure this out which I was not happy about but when I found out Katerina was given the cure and back to being human I figured I had my chance making my hybrids

"Aria I pray to thee come on darling" Kol was getting frustrated our backs we're packed we just needed the dam angel soon we heard sounds of flapping wings and gust of wind turning there she stood

"I apologize I was helping my twin" I was angry I ran at her but before I could touch her she placed two fingers on my forehead and I saw blackness

_**KPVO**_

"What did you do?" I was confused she just put her fingers on his head and then he fainted

"I put him to sleep, not that I couldn't take him" She shrugged I chuckled then she looked down at our bags raising an eyebrow

"Planning at trip?" Elijah stepped forward handing her a bag she took it hesitantly

"I'm I going somewhere" I laughed

"Mystic Falls my angel" She sighed

"Silas I'm guessing" We nodded

"Pick you're brother up" We all looked her back did as she said Elijah threw Klaus over his shoulder then she pressed her fingers to my forehead and I felt like I was gonna be sick and dizzy when we landed I saw white spots in my vision I saw Rebekah and Elijah looked like they felt same

"What the hell was that" Rebekah yelled

"We flew of course it was faster" She gestured to the house behind us, Klaus mansion

"I must go before I do I must do something and it will be painful" She put her hands on my ribcage then I felt a burning craving pain I hissed biting my lip tasting my blood then she repeated the process it all of us including a passed out Klaus

"What the hell was that" I snarled in pain

"Enochian sigils they'll hide you from angels expect myself which was very hard to do I explain later" Then she was gone

**Like I said I changed some things and made them different….**


	4. Chapter 4

_**KPVO**_

The Salvatore boarding house was stuffy and full of darkness after we arrived last night we had rested up before our meeting with the Scooby gang so here we are, Stefan telling us how he just spent 3 months under the river and how he's Silas doppelgänger that was a huge shocker in return we explained how I was alive

"An angel of the lord bull" Damon snorted

"It's true Damon we've all met her you can even have you're witch prove it but I don't recommend contacting her she burns eyes out" Rebekah mumbled holding the human Matt's hand when did that happen?

"Prove it then call her" Stefan shook his head, I saw Elijah nod I sighed looking up the ceiling still feel weird doing this sometimes…

"Aria I pray to thee come on down and show Damon you're stuff" I heard the all so familiar sound of her wings and the wind feeling breeze she was standing behind Damon

"Yes Kol" Damon literally jumped trying around he was about to open his mouth but as if she read his mind lighting flashed and the outlined shadow of her wings appeared around the living room pallor for everyone to see and just like before everyones jaws dropped and wide eyed

"Holy shit it's an angel" Jeremy whispered I still held my grudge against him and that bloodily sister of his

"Yes Jeremy I am in fact an angel of the lord" Before anyone could get another word out Damon stabbed her with fire poker I gasped in shock but she just looked down at it for a moment then pulled it out there was little blood but it heeled right away throwing the knife into the wall behind Damon she turned to me

"What can I help you with Kol?" I smirked

"They didn't believe me once again darling starting to hurt my feelings" She raised an eyebrow

"Feelings those are what humans have correct?" I blinked for a moment confused then it clicked….

"Darling do angels not have emotions? or can you turn them off like a vampire?"

"We were not created with them, I must go Kol I have to bring Winchesters back from the past" Then she was gone I sighed shaking my head

"She's always doing that" I mumbled

"Did she say the past?" Stefan questioned Rebekah answer this one

"Yes angels can do remarkable things you wouldn't believe from information I researched and things she's told me"

"How did that knife not hurt her it should of killed her" Damon looked confused

"Only angel heaven weapons can hurt her and she be sent right back to heaven and just find another vessel" Rebekah explained again I was confused again

"Vessel?" Elena asked

"Possession in other words you could say…"Klaus smiled "Best part her job is protecting the Mikaelson's from everything including death" The all grew pale at this information in case they ever have any more plans of our death since they still in possession of the white oak stake

_**DPVO**_

After the originals left only of us still here we're Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Stefan we had our plans set for drawing Silas out and killing him for good once and for all but now we had another problem an angel and I was not going be looking over my shoulder every second just they have all mighty upstairs protection on them now and there's problem Kol will come after Elena and Jeremy again

Since it was them responsible for his death I doubt he will forgive and forget now that he's alive once more

"We have to kill her" I said looking at my younger brother who frowned

"You just tired that it didn't work she didn't even blink when you threw that knife and no blood Damon how exactly you going to get a angel killing weapon" sighed shaking my head

"I don't know but we have white oak still" I heard sounds of flapping wings and turned seeing Aria stand there holding something in her hand then I saw it was the white oak looking around everyones eyes we're wide

"I'm afraid I can't allow you're plans to happen and even if you got chance to kill any the Mikaelson's I'd just keep bringing them back it's god plan" Then she was gone

_**EPVO**_

Settling but in our pervious home was not so hard Katerina was in a bedroom upstairs making blood donations I still felt love for her but she'd never be my Katerina the girl I fell in love with

When she saw she begged me to turn her but everyone knows once cured you can never be turned again, I heard the sounds of Aria's wings which I was getting used too in such short time

"Elijah" She nodded I stood up brushing myself off smiling warmly

"Aria" Then raised an eyebrow at what she was holding it was the last known white oak stake which was last heard in the Salvatore's possession, before I could open my mouth Klaus along with Kol walked in seeing what Aria's hand they frowned

"I believe the Salvatore's we're planning to kill you once again, even though I'm sworn to protect Kol, I know losing you all would hurt him destroy this please" Then she threw it to me and was gone


End file.
